


He Drinks His Coffee Black

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ben is a broke college student who just wants a coffee, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Filled with cliches, Meet-Cute, Poe as the wingman, Rey is a waitress at a coffee shop, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo cuteness, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: Ben Solo just wanted a coffee to stay awake while studying. Little did he know that by walking into the wrong cafe, he'd find someone extraordinary.Aka a Reylo coffee shop AU





	1. Chapter 1

It was a busy afternoon for Ben. 

Well, the whole day had been busy. 

Well, busy was a huge understatement. More like absolute chaos. 

Waking up at 4 am to his roommate Hux banging on the door of his room, begging him to let him in because he needed to "talk to someone" and "let out his feelings". Ben had never really liked Hux. The guy seemed to never smile, expect when he was around his now ex-girlfriend, Phasma. The guy seemed to be obsessed with her, following her around like a puppy and being absolutely pathetic after she dumped him. So, irritated and very ready to just tell Hux to go shove a stick up his ass, Ben had gotten up and opened his door. Well, it had turned out that Hux's cat, Millicent (the only good thing about living with him), was actually very sick. 

Now normally, Ben wouldn't have given a shit about Hux or his miserable life, but something about that cat just made soften up. So he ended up driving his roommate to the vet and then driving him back home with the cat and listening the whole drive back Hux apologizing over and over. Turns out the cat was just over-fed. Ben had grumpily slammed his door upon arriving back at the dorm and tried to fall back asleep, without success. 

Trying to stay awake through all of his classes had been a challenge. But now, now finally Ben had some time to himself. And he was in a desperate need for a coffee. 

Ben walked along the street, keeping his eyes on the ground and his headphones in his ears. The music he played was very loud. So loud he couldn't hear if someone were to speak to him. And that was good. That was the goal. 

The worst part was only ahead now. He would have to enter a coffee shop and order. Talk to someone. A stranger. Ben took a deep breath. 

'It's fine. I'll just go to Starbucks, like always. It's fine, I will not die. It's fine. It's fine', he repeated to himself in his head. 

He stopped. The coffee shop was to his right. He took another very deep breath before pulling his hood on and pushing the door open, entering the coffee shop. A little bell tinkled loudly as he opened the door, making him cringe, hard. He looked up, his heart beating, his hands shaking, afraid he would've dragged all the attention to himself. He looked around, and as he noticed barely anyone was staring at him, he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Hello! Welcome to Star Wars Coffee, my name is Poe. Have a seat, and here is your menu! A server will come serve you shortly."

Ben froze. Slowly, he turned to look and saw a man staring at him with a big smile on his face. The guy had ruffled dark brown hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. He was holding out a dark green menu and gesturing towards the tables. 

'Oh shit.'

This wasn't the Starbucks he'd intended to go to, no, this was a whole another coffee shop. 'Did they really remove STARBUCKS for this?' Ben felt as if he couldn't breathe. The male barista was beginning to look worried, so Ben knew he needed to do something and quick. He swallowed roughly and forced himself to nod and even smile, before he made his way to the table nearest to the door. Just so he could leave as quickly as possible. 

Poe left and Ben had a second to breathe. He opened the menu and hid his face behind it. Now he had a second to gather his thoughts. 

'Okay. You went to the wrong coffee shop. But that's ok! Besides, it's not like it's your fault or anything. There used to be a Starbucks here, they just decided to fuck with everyone's minds- well, my mind- and confuse them. Why wasn't there even a sign? God- I should've just gone to the other Starbucks.. I mean, it's walking distance! Now's my chance. If I can just get up and sprint out the door as quick as possible, maybe they won't notice that I'm-

"Hi! I'm Rey and I will be your server today."

Ben looked up from the menu in shock. He felt like he'd been frozen. In front of him, there stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had brown hair on three loose buns on the back of her head, piercing hazel eyes and her smile was warmer and friendlier than anyone else's Ben had ever known. This beautiful creature stood there in front of him. And she'd just talked to him. And now he just sat there, speechless. 

He forced himself to snap out of it. He could feel his heart beating so fast and was positive his face was now three shades redder than before, but he took a deep breath. 

"Um..sir?" the woman asked, and god, her voice, her accent, it all just made Ben feel even more attracted to her. He swallowed and cleared his throat, internally unintentionally turning on his rude mode. His awkward smile soon turned to a cold frown and he forced himself to look as uninterested as possible. It was a like a defense mechanism, expect that it was unnecessary. It was just something he did. 

"Umm.. yes, s-sorry. I.. I would like..uhh.."

He looked back down on the menu, feeling extremely anxious. 'I hope she's not judging me. Oh god, she is totally judging me. Quick, you're just wasting her time now! Just pick a fucking coffee!'

"I'll..uhh.. have the caramel macchiato", he said, picking the first one his eyes landed on. 'What the actual fuck? You hate caramel. And macchiatos. But you can't change it anymore. You ruined everything. You're such an idiot.' 

"Really?"

"Yes, um.. with extra caramel", Ben blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"Huh.. And here I thought you'd be a 'coffee black'-kinda guy", Rey said, smirking slightly. Ben felt his heart tighten as he forced himself to groan:

"Well, obviously I am not."

Rey looked at him, suddenly having lost her sense of humor. Looking him up and down, she took the menu from his hands, she left, but not before saying: 

"Hm. Your drink will arrive shortly."

Immediately after she turned her back, Ben slammed his hands to his forehead and groaned. Soon the thoughts started filling his head. 

'Why did you do that? She seemed so nice! She was so pretty! Why did you have to be so cold? She probably hates me now! God, I can never come back here! I fucking ruined everything!'

 

As he stared at the table, panicking, he didn't notice a small hand place a cup of coffee on it. As he snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed the coffee. 'Well, Rey might hate me, but at least I have a coffee.' Then he paused. 'Hopefully she put caffeine in it. Because I am not drinking this shit for any other reason than to stay awake.'

Reluctantly, Ben raised the coffee to his lips and took a small sip. He was surprised. It wasn't even that bad. It wasn't nearly as bad as he had thought. He took another sip. 'What the heck? This is actually delicious!' 

As Ben finished the surprisingly delicious drink, he noticed there was something written on the cup. There were numbers on it. Ben stared at it. 'What the hell? A code? No, wait- is this a- cell phone number?' 

'545-882717   
Call me <3!   
Rey'

As realization hit him, he pulled the empty coffee cup to his chest, blushing, but possibly for the first time that day, smiling. 

Rey slammed her hands on the counter, startling her co-worker Finn, who was staring at a certain customer. Furiously, she demanded: 

"Finn, what the actual FUCK did you write on that cup?!" 

Finn was shaking with laughter. Rey couldn't even describe how much she wanted to punch him right now. He seemed so inappropriately delighted and even proud of what e'd just done. The man shrugged. 

"Oh, nothing", he said. "Just your number."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn, what the actual fuck did were you thinking?!" 

"I don't know, maybe 'I've seen my best friend is miserable and in desperate need of a date' and 'so when I saw a guy who CLEARLY interested in you I gave him your number'! I mean, you're welcome!" Finn protested, crossing his arms. 

"In desperate need of a date? Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"You focus too much on your work. I know that you need the money, but coffee can't seriously be the only thing in your life. You need a man. And I just got you a candidate."

"You could've let me do it myself!"

"Oh really? Where? On Tinder where fuckboys will send you horrible pick-up lines and dick pics and then demand nudes? I'm sorry, but I definitely prefer this way."

"Well..I.."

"Whatever. Your shift starts soon. I'm going home."

As Finn left, Rey let her eyes fall on the counter. This was stupid. A shy but then all of sudden a rude customer does nothing other than order a coffee and Finn already ships them? Rey groaned. Why did he have to give him her number? Now the guy would think she was interested in him. But she wasn't. Right? 

"Hey, um.. Poe?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can you cover my shift for some time? Please? I need a second to- uhh.. relax."

Her co-worker stared at her, but then smiled and shrugged. 

"Sure thing. Take as long as you need."

 

Rey stared at herself in the mirror. Every now and then she would glance at her phone. But why was she so focused on it? I mean, she didn't want the strange guy from yesterday to really call her, did she? No, psh, yeah right. It would be weird. To date a customer, that is. Not that Rey didn't find him slightly attractive. You don't find a guy like that everyday. I mean, yes, he sorta looked sleep-deprived and like he was ready to stab someone on the spot, but that can be excused. Maybe he just wasn't a morning person. Wait no, that couldn't be. He had visited in the afternoon. So maybe he was just rude or something. Rey felt frustrated at herself. Why was she trying to come with excuses of wanting to see him again?

"Rey, how much longer are you gonna spend there? I can't cover your shift forever!" Poe yelled from outside of the bathroom door. 

"I- I'll be there in a second", Rey replied, taking one more glance at the mirror before huffing and shutting off her phone. 

She stepped out and was greeted with the strong smells and loud noises of the coffee shop. Strapping her apron on, she put on a fake smile and approached the first table. She knew she had to focus, but for some reason she couldn't get that man out of her mind. With his gorgeous black wavy hair, those dark but yet somehow inviting eyes, those lips, that body.. Rey wanted to smack herself for letting that kind of thoughts wander into her mind. 

"Uhm..hello! My name's Rey and I will be your server today! What would you like to have?" she asked the usual question, staring at her notepad. 

Now she regretted shutting off her phone. What if the mystery guy was just now calling? And if he would start thinking that Rey had pranked him? She desperately wanted to fish out the phone from her pocket and turn it back on just so she could see if he had called. And if he had, what would she do? Call back? 

"I know you."

Rey immediately recognized that voice and it sent her into a frenzy. 'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. It's him.'

She looked straight into his eyes, the same eyes she'd just been dreaming about. 'Oh god.' There he sat, wearing the same black hoodie (at least it looked the same, unless he owned multiples). He seemed rather happy to see her. Well, who wouldn't be after their barista technically gave them their number? Rey blushed.

"You served me yesterday", the guy said, and now instead of being rude, he was actually offering her a small shy smile. Rey couldn't help but smile back. 

"Oh, um, yes! I remember you. You..want another caramel macchiato?" she asked jokingly. 

'Just wait till the perfect moment to bring up the number confusion', Rey thought. 'I mean, you have to let him know that it was unintentional. He probably thinks you're really REALLY thirsty for giving your number to a freaking customer. He probably thinks you're really pathetic. Oh my god, so does Finn. Trying to set me up with- well, this guy. I mean, he is hot but- wait, what?'

The guy's expression shifted slightly, now going from sweet and awkward to just awkward. He let out a nervous laugh, turning back to his menu.

"Oh, um.. I.. Why not? I mean, uh..funny story actually, I used to hate c-caramel macchiatos."

Rey was confused.

"Then why'd you order it?"

"I panicked."

Rey blinked, but then her lips melted into a smile. Ben wondered if it was just his affection towards her thinking, or was she actually looking at him.. flirting? 

'Or what if I never tell him? I could see where this goes...'

"So.. a caramel macchiato to you, sir...?"

"Uh..Solo. Ben Solo."

"Ben. That's a really nice name."

"Uhm..thanks. Your name.." he began, pausing to look at her name tag again, "Rey! Right, Rey..that's a really pretty name too."

"Thank you. Call me."

Rey gave him one last smile before writing it down and leaving. As she walked away she tried to process what had just happened. Why had she said that? 'Call me'?! Why had she done that?! In shock, she walked over behind the counter and let out a loud sigh. Turning her back on the shop, she leaned on the counter and let herself slid down on it until she was sitting on the floor, leaning her back on the wall. This was ridiculous. Why hadn't she told him that she hadn't intended to give him her number? Well, now she'd made sure she couldn't. You can't just tell someone to call you but then take it back by saying it was all an accident. 

"Rey? You okay?"

Rey looked up at Poe, who proceeded to sit down next to her. She sighed before started explaining. 

"Finn gave my number to a customer without a permission."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently I'm in 'desperate need of a date'."

"Well did he call you?"

"Not yet. But- he's here."

"What, now? And you- have you served him?"

"Just did. And I-fuck. I just- I can't."

"You did tell him it was an accident, right?"

Rey looked at Poe with an expression that said more than a million words. Poe cringed. 

"Well then. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Poe, have you seen him? He's- he's hot. Like- seriously, I- Can you stop laughing?" Rey snapped, flustered. Poe was laughing way too loudly and she felt that the man would attract too much of the customers' attention. 

The man wiped tears of laughter off of his brown eyes before sighing and patting Rey on the knee. 

"Well, that doesn't seem like too much of an issue. Just wait for him to call. If he doesn't, he's an asshole and doesn't deserve you. But now, go back to serving people. Your shift is far from over."

Rey took a deep breath before standing up and continuing on. 

 

It was 8 pm. Rey opened the door of her apartment and let out a sigh before slamming the door closed and sling shotting herself onto the couch. Snuggling there with the pillows, she laid her purse on the floor. But then she jolted up and reached into it. She felt a huge urge to check her phone. Finally, being able to grab it, Rey sat up and turned it back on. 

No calls. 

Feeling her heart colden, she let herself lean back, laying back down. She turned on her side and grabbed the remote control. Turning on the TV and shuffling through the channels, she still felt slightly betrayed. What had she done wrong? The guy had most definitely seemed interested in her. Had the flirting been too much? God, why had she even let herself believe that she could ever find someone? This was ridiculous. Obviously he wouldn't be into some weird barista who gives out her number on the first interaction. Rey wanted to slap herself. 

15 minutes later she found herself eyeing her phone every now and then, and desperate to stop feeling this way, she turned it off. She continued to watch TV before leaving and going to bed, her phone staying in the living room. 

Had she turned it on, she would've seen that at 8.45 pm she had received a text:

'Hi! Sorry that I didn't call. I'm really not good at talking on the phone, so I hope texting is fine. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime? Btw it's me, Ben.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke up to gentle rays of light shining through the curtains. For a second she lay there happily, nuzzling her face against her pillow and sighing, before coming to a realization. The sun was up. Meaning she was late from work. Her eyes shot open and she jolted up to look at the clock. 9.30 am. 

'Fuck.'

In panic, she blundered out of bed quickly and made her way to her closet, trying to put clothes on and figure out how to explain this to her boss. How could she have overslept? As soon as she thought that, she knew the answer. It was because of what had happened the night before. The sadness she'd felt after she'd been blown off by Ben had made her forget her phone in the living room. That's why she hadn't heard the alarm go off. Great. 

After she had brushed her hair hastily and put on the bare minimum of makeup, she rushed into the kitchen. Rey grabbed an apple and threw it into her bag. Fishing out a plastic tin from that same bag, she opened it and threw a tictac into her mouth. She didn't have time to brush her teeth, but if the least she could do was to at least not to show up at work with morning breath. 

In the living room, Rey noticed her phone laying there. She felt a twinge in her heart and her stomach tighten when she remembered last night. No calls. She'd made herself look like an extremely thirsty fool. Finn had made her look like a fucking idiot giving him her number. And then she'd made it even worse with that cringey flirting. Rey knew she would give Finn a piece of her mind when she'd arrive at work. Speaking of which, she was in a hurry. Grabbing her phone, she noticed it was all out of battery. Of course. She hadn't charged it. She grabbed her charger with her and shoved it into her bag as well. She'd charge her phone at work. Taking her coat from the cloth stand, Rey opened the door and ran. 

When she finally made it to the coffee shop, she was ready to face the wrath of her boss, mr Skywalker. The man often seemed quite nice, but Rey knew from experience not to piss him off. Once in their previous location, when Rey had just begun working at Star Wars Coffee, she'd snickered at his rather strange surname. Big mistake. That morning she'd sat in that chair while he stood, towering over her and listened to him ranting for minutes about how he'd been bullied in elementary school and so on. 

Now Rey placed her phone in the break room to charge, before walking over to mr Skywalker's office. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself for hell, she knocked on the door. 

"Come in", said a voice from inside and Rey did just that. 

Opening the door and stepping in to the rather big office, Rey turned around to look at her boss. Someone was sitting on the chair in front of Skywalker's desk. The person turned around in their swivel chair and looked at Rey. Rey felt like she'd been tackled onto the ground and her anxiety grew as she recognized the person. It was Ben.

 

Ben stared at Rey. He'd simply been visiting his uncle in his coffee shop, and upon entering it realized that this was the exact one she worked in. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, even though he still did feel slightly betrayed at the feeling of her completely ignoring his text message. I mean, no one ignores a message for almost nine hours, right? Maybe she'd found him pathetic with that text message thing. Maybe she preferred guys who are actually able to hold a decent conversation over phone. Maybe it was all a prank. Of course, tricking the most shy, anxious and oblivious first time visitor would be a piece of cake. Rey probably already had a boyfriend. A tall, hot one. Maybe one of her co-workers. She seemed to be close with that dark haired guy (what was his name, Pan?). Of course. They probably laughed at his obliviousness together. She probably showed all her friends and they probably all laughed together and-

 

"Oh, Rey. How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. Now, not to be rude, but your shift did start an hour ago, did it not?" mr Skywalker asked, sitting in his chair with his arms crossed. His expression was hard to read, but it embodied some sort of disappointment. Rey mentally shamed herself for all of this. Clearing her throat and tearing her eyes away from Ben, she plastered a fake smile on her face and answered:

"I'm so terribly sorry, mr Skywalker. You see, I left my phone in the living room and it ran out of battery during the night, so my alarm didn't go off. That is why I'm late."

Ben was surprised. 'Okay, so maybe she didn't ignore you. That's a possibility. I still kind of doubt it. A girl that beautiful obviously has better taste this shameless excuse of a person.'

"Okay, okay, I don't need to hear your explanations, Rey. Just- don't be late again. Okay? You think you can do that?"

Rey nodded, trying to refrain from looking at Ben. The questions were running through her mind. Why was he here? Had he come here to leave a complaint? Had he been offended by her gesture? Or had he thought it would be a violation of his privacy? It probably was. He probably hated her. Rey felt her heart sink in her chest, but she kept her expression serious. 

Mr Skywalker glanced at Ben staring at Rey, and his eyes widened. 

"Oh right, how rude of me.. Rey, this is my nephew, Ben. He's here because he would actually like to work here, apparently."

Rey looked at Ben, who smiled shyly. Her lip twitched, wanting to smile, but she refrained from it. 'Keep it professional, Rey. You don't want a restraining order.'

"And Ben, this is one of my best baristas, Rey. If only she would stay in schedule.."

Nervously, the guy stood up and reached out his hand. Rey felt her mouth dry. He was going for a handshake. Rey hated handshakes. I reminded her of all of the social workers and orphanage managers, who hadn't really known how to treat a child without parents and always shook her hand. Still, keeping it professional, she fake smiled again and grabbed Ben's hand and shook it twice quickly, before ripping her hand off of his. Ben was startled, and seemed disappointed for a second, but then cleared his throat and sat back down. 

"Yes, we've- we've actually met", Ben said, his voice cracking at his anxiety. Rey felt sorry for him for a second, but then she looked back at Mr Skywalker. 

"Oh, really? How so?"

Rey looked at Ben. Ben looked at Rey. 

"I've- served him a couple of times", Rey said finally. 

'Yes, and I definitely didn't accidentally give him my number and then fucking flirt with him awkwardly. Yeah, let's pretend that never happened', she thought.

"Ah, I see. Well, we'll just finish the job interview and-"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I won't be late again. May I be excused?"

Mr Skywalker nodded and Rey left the room. As she closed the door behind her, he immediately turned to Ben. 

"So.. you like her, don't you?"

Ben blushed. He was taken back with his uncle's words. 'So much for the job interview!'

"Uhm.. Excuse me? Uncle Luke, I just came here for the-"

"Ben, please. We're alone here. You can talk to me as family instead of possible employer", Luke said, smirking and crossing his arms. "I heard Finn tell Poe about how he'd given Rey's number to a 'guy in black who looked ready to kill someone'. Had I not known it was you, I would've really questioned those two's friendship. I mean, who sets their friend up with a person they'd narrate as a serial killer! Oh, of course you don't LOOK like a serial killer."

'Wait. What?'

So Rey hadn't given him her number? She'd never intended? She'd been set up? By her friend? Finn? A male friend? Suddenly everything seemed to make sense. Obviously, no one in their right mind would ever actually intend to give their number to a stranger they just met and especially to someone that was incredibly cold and rude towards them on the said interaction. Maybe that's why she had ignored that text message. Or it was because of the battery thing. He could never know. One thing he did know though, was that he needed to talk to her. 

"And judging by the way you look at her- come on. It's pretty obvious. I'm quite certain that she has already picked up on it, too. You should talk to her. I don't really know how the thing with the whole number thing went down, but you two's behavior today suggested that a good old conversation would do you some good. Okay?"

"But- the job interview..?"

"You can come back later. Quick, before she goes to work! I mean, she's already here.. but you know what I mean!"

Ben nodded, stood up and was about to go, but then he turned around a reached out his hand to shake Luke's hand. Luke took it and shook it once, before shouting:

"Go, Ben, go!"

And Ben did exactly that. 

 

 

Rey stood in the break room, strapping her apron on and trying restart her phone. After ages the screen finally lit up. 

"Oh, finally!" she said out loud, before tapping in her code and unlocking the phone. The first thing she saw was a message from an unknown number. Before she had the time to read it, someone bursted into the room. Rey turned her head to look and was faced with complicated emotions as she saw Ben. 

"I.. I don't think you're supposed to be here, Mr Solo", she said, doing her best to keep it as professional as possible. 'No flirting', she thought.

"I..uhh.. am an intern. Or at least I will be. I could be. Um. Yes. I need to talk to you. Now."

Rey looked at Ben, observing his face. Oh, that beautiful face. That jawline. Those eyes. Those lips. That hair. 'Oh fuck me up, dear lord, this guy is a masterpiece', she thought, before blushing, looking away quickly and mentally scolding herself. She cleared her throat and nodded, offering him the seat opposite to her. Rey did her best to keep her facial expression as neutral as possible. It wasn't easy.

"So..um.. uncle Luke told me you apparently didn't intend to give me your number, huh?" Ben began, unable to look at the woman in her eyes. If he would, his words would be a giant incoherent mess.

Rey hummed in response. 'Okay then, she won't talk to me. That's- completely fine. I'm sure she doesn't hate me. She couldn't. Right?' Ben thought, but then took another deep breath before speaking again.

"I..uhh. I was really, really flattered when you gave me your number- I mean, you didn't give it- I mean- shit, just..fuck."

Ben felt his heart beat really fast. 'Crap. Fuck. This always happens. You try to talk but your stupid fucking mouth can't say the right words. Just- fuck.' Rey looked at him, and her expression seemed slightly softer and nicer than before. 'Well great. Now she pities me. Now I look like a stupid desperate mess. Fuck.'

"Anyways- yeah, I was flattered."

'Here we go, Rey, get ready to hear the harsh truth', Rey thought. 'He's gonna say "I was really flattered but unfortunately I already have a girlfriend. Also she's really hot. Also we both think you're really thirsty. And probably a whore." Yeah. He's gonna hate me. Restraining order, here I come! Haha.. fuck.'

"And then when you.. when you kinda.. um.. flirted with me? I was, uh.. very.. nervous, I guess. I mean, yeah, when I am not nervous? But like even more. Like- you make me nervous, okay?" Ben blurted out, blushing and stammering. 

Rey blinked in confusion. This was not the answer she's expected. 

"Wait- so you don't have a girlfriend? And you didn't just totally ignore me and think I'm super thirsty for giving out my number to a customer? And then flirting extremely cringily?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"What? No! Why would you think that? I actually kinda.. like you, I guess? I mean, screw that 'I guess', I do. Fuck, is that weird? Whatever. I sent you that message! I would've called but I- I'm not really good with.. you know, talking, so I.. But I didn't think you'd ignore it!"

"Like I just told my boss, my phone ran out of battery as I waited for you to call!"

"You.. wanted me to call?"

"Of course! You seem like an interesting person. I guess what I'm trying to say is.. I like you too. A little. No. A lot."

"I thought you had pranked me."

"I thought you thought I was thirsty."

"I guess we shouldn't always expect the worst from people."

"I guess we shouldn't."

As they stared into one another's eyes, Rey felt her heart beat fast. She could feel this person sitting across from her would eventually become a very important person to her. And she wanted to believe it. 

Ben, on the other hand, felt a little less anxious. He felt that in the future he could maybe ready to be himself with this girl. Maybe. Just maybe. 

"Now.. my shift started an hour ago. I should really go. Finn and Poe are going to kill me."

They both stood up, and before she left, Rey reached up and kissed Ben on the cheek. Ben was startled and blushed, but looking into the eyes of Rey, he felt his lips curl into a smile. Then she ran off to and soon Ben could hear her apologizing to her co-workers with that sweet, lovely voice. He chuckled to himself before leaving the break room. 

'To be honest, I could use a coffee now that I'm here.'

 

 

'Hi! I would love go out on a date. But preferably not coffee, since my life is practically run by caffeine. Let's do something a bit more.. spontaneous. Like for example.. an amusement park! 

this is Rey, btw'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading, I really enjoyed writing this and all of your support. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw that is NOT a real number please don't call it or anything..  
> So! Please vote in the comments. Should this be just a one-shot or should I continue? I kinda have a possible next chapter in mind...;) But it's all up to you!
> 
> Ok, bye!


End file.
